The Rose
by TwistedRedAngel
Summary: After years of war, famine and magic affairs. One silver-headed boy cursed to dance and sing prayers for the fate of the paradise that was hidden away from people for their sins. Full summary inside.


**Another one-shot that might be turned into a series. Just to say it now, I HATE KAGOME! Kagome and Inuyasha lovers beware. My teacher loved this by the way, I got an A+! I didn't mention the anime names though. If you don't like this story, don't write bad comments, just don't read it! I like constructive criticism though. If this turns to a story, this is the prologue or sort-of short summary of the whole story. Full summary:**

**After years of war, famine and magic affairs. One silver-headed boy cursed to dance and sing prayers for the fate of the paradise that was hidden away from people for their sins. One red-headed woman, capable of magic, tries to find the silver angel she fell in love with, she is fighting for him. Both searching for the paradise that was forgotten. Both are going to learn that history sometimes repeats itself.**

* * *

><p>In the dead silence, the tinkling of bells leads a trail to an open space in the middle of a giant circle of rubble. A lone boy walked, oblivious to the evil surrounding the place. He fingered a red, glowing necklace with determination burning in his eyes. The only light was from the eerie moon hanging high in the sky, dark clouds making a sinister face. Black was all that you could truly see from the moons one pure light. A giant black dragon with eyes of a heavenly brilliant blue watched as the beautiful stranger walked into the one beam of light in the middle, as he had done for many years. His long silver hair was loosely tied back with a silk red ribbon, two braids hung near his bangs. Melted gold eyes lit up his snow white skin. He was wearing a white long Egyptian skirt with a gold band around the middle, a silk red scarf hung loosely around his arms. He slowly danced gracefully to unheard music, the dragon watching him with an emotionless eye.<p>

**/At the end of the phenomena to find at the end of the paradise of the illusion hidden in the abyss of the world, my destiny is to always sing being always in solitude. The past which cannot be ignored, singing to bring together the forgotten voices. This story is always equal but I dedicate myself to sing…/**

The stranger's clear, deep, velvety voice tore through the deathly quiet wasteland. His words filled with love and hope was strung with years of unknown sadness. The dragon felt its heart sink a bit, it was the same song the stranger had been singing for countless moons but she still felt saddened by his words, but said nothing, nor moving an inch. She wanted to hold the boy and tell him everything was going to be alright. She thought back to the time the whole thing started…

**/Although I do not understand...I still sing until the end of my life. A prayer to the Sun, a prayer for rain and a soft Requiem. Although friends want me to save in this paradise of delusion. Your destination is singing. /**

A beautiful queen with long midnight hair and clear blue eyes looked out her castle balcony to the towns surrounding it. The outside of the castle was surrounded by fountains and flowers, truly a comforting sight giving the crystal palace making rainbows everywhere.

**/In the more Hondo in this dying world. My destiny is to sing prayers forever with friendly voices that sound forgotten, so I change pain by a smile. Me drowning in a sea of tears… /**

Everyone was happy with their daily routine on that particular clear day. Everyone was content from the calm atmosphere, everyone but the queen. Day after day, she felt the evilness coming closer to her castle, it was making her grim. Everyday her heart was becoming colder, like someone had stuck a piece of ice in her chest. People came to visit her out of pity, making her heart colder. She started forcing people away and no one came. This made her heart even colder.

**/ At the end of paradise hurt try to find the sweet voice my destiny is to always travel, to be able to find locked in the dark. I think in the days that I lost with you the voice I hear inside my heart. I can't stop crying, I hope don't reach this paradise it vanishes little by little and continues wandering more without stopping the process. /**

More and more, day by day, the coldness spread all over her body till she couldn't move from her bed without feeling numb. She watched as chaos spread through her once peaceful land and her younger sister ruling them all with an iron fist. She was her sister's magical advisor, the real ruler. She left her pure white robes for a more seductive black and red ones, her face was covered by an elaborate butterfly mask that blocked her eyes. Rumors spread that she was actually a Succubus that hid her face because anyone that saw her fell in love. She helped anyone who desperately needed it, if they agree to a proper price…

**/I would like to be able to feel your warmth in my hands even if I have to die in the attempt. Advocate to end, cantare until the end you take the life of the scandalous voice. Although all the light and hope is lost, it doesn't matter, because I thy soul salvage. After finally ending the fake paradise at the end of the paradise of the illusion, at the end of paradise hurt. My destiny is to always sing. /**

A small, untainted part of her knew what was going on and prayed for help. On that very same day she got help, and on that very same day was that help corrupted. The heavens herd her call and sent an angel to help her. The angel got lost, forgetting its duty and wandered into a nearby village. A young teenage angel with red curly hair and emerald eyes. The angel met a man with long silver hair that went to his waist and beautiful gold eyes, at the moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for the man. She followed him closely, watching over him a feeling of loneliness falling over her. She knew the love was forbidden, between angel and human, and that the boy was engaged but she couldn't shake her desire for him. She promised that she would cut off her wings, even if it was a sin, she had to! One day, she decided to meet the man, the angel was rejected. The man she loved was confused by her wings! She left before he could utter a single word, tears staining her eyes; she quickly grabbed her angelic sword and chopped off her wings.

The queen shook her head at the images on the magic mirror in her hands, she would never understand love.

The boy looked sadly at the spot the angel once stood. He had gasped at the beautiful creature and she fled in tears. He sadly walked away to put on his wedding robes, not noticing the strange aura following him. On the day he was supposed to take his holy vows, the boy walked to a garden away from the wedding with the new queen. He knew she didn't love him but he didn't want to be horrible and rejecting her, even if she only wanted a pretty trophy to sit by her side. He stumbled upon a girl with eyes a startling green and instantly fell in love. The two made a dash for it as they set off from the wedding, the boy dropped his ring in the pursuit. The once- angel had foolishly given in to her foolish desires and claimed the boy for her own. After awaking from the feverish frenzy, the girl ran, horrified away off into the woods. How could she have tainted such a pure and beautiful creature? Ashamed she went to the new queen's magical advisor, the real person in charge, the witch. She begged and pleaded for help and the witch gave her a necklace that would protect their love. It was a cherry ruby, a thorny black rose curled around the jewel. It glowed an unearthly glow, once she gave it to her lover, it was too late. The curse was set, and he had died, the forgotten bride blamed it on the angel who fled to the witch for revenge. After a lot of fighting the witch did a new curse: the boy would sing and dance for the fate of the land till it was free of its darkness, the darkness wouldn't be gone till the lovers met and the angel wouldn't meet her love till the people with pure evil in their hearts where gone. The dragon shivered at her harsh words from the past.

_**/Hahahahahahha!**_

_**Always remain in solitude... always being in solitude, now... sing. /**_

The angel did a curse of her own, seeing the witch's dark heart, she would turn to a dragon to protect her lover till she completed her task. If she hurt him, then she would be afflicted with the same injury tenfold. As the world turned dark, the two kept to the curses. The witch watched over the lover and the angel worked to free the world, her sin being cleansed more and more.

**/Singing to protect this beautiful world... fight to stop this, where all Kazacuza without having to mourn...Te saw crying in that dark place, a song of hope and light for tomorrow... a song of hate for the past. I give my life for this... it cantare forever and that the wind is my voice until the day of my death you removed from my side... it cantare forever and that the wind is my voice until the day of my death. /**

The dragon let a single tear fall as she remembered. How could she have cursed these lovers? How could she have let herself go to the dark side? The stranger collapsed from all of the dancing and singing, a small pattern of blood on his face. The dragon silently cleaned his wound and watched it heal, setting him back on the ground. The stranger got up and danced like nothing had happened.

**/As distributions, all voices are light and darkness and see as history is again repeating. /**

The dragon shook her head at the poor boys hopeful voice; didn't he know that history repeated itself?

**/The powerful voice of the world has spoken to say that everything now to finish. Every life recently and return to start in this paradise of light and shadow can... find you… /**

The boy's dance was done and he looked up at the dragon with a kind smile. He whispered something in her ear before leaving to prepare for the next dance tomorrow. The dragon felt her ice cold heart finally warm, reiterating the boy's words:

"**I forgive you queen Tai,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. I know its short but, if you guys want questions answered on the full story, ask for the FULL story, it has details. Remember this is just a one-shotintro. Did anyone get the story? The dragon was the original queen, and witch/advisor. Inuyasha was the stranger and the others are in the FULL story. Just ask if you want it. Flames not allowed, didn't like it, don't read it. Watch the video's this story was See ya!**

**~Twisted angel**


End file.
